


R&R

by Sioux



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioux/pseuds/Sioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers : Post Revelations<br/>Summary : Jack has a hard time trying to rest.<br/>Disclaimer : Don’t own ‘em and not making a penny off them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R

Jack slammed his front door wearily and dumped his bag on the floor. It had been a long few days off world and he was looking forward to getting some sleep in his own bed. 

The military discipline he'd been subjected to for most of his adult life conditioned him to take his dirty clothes out of this bag, take them through to the washer, add liquid, set it going on the right program and leave it. 

He was tired but his movements were sharp and precise from the simmering anger he still held. He'd been so annoyed, even after the debrief, that he hadn't even stayed around to clean up at the base. Instead he left in a hurry, avoiding Carter and Teal'c, to come straight home. 

Blanking his mind he shucked his clothes, left them tidily on a chair in his bedroom and went for a shower. He stood for a long time letting the warm water flow down over his body trying to slough away his cares along with the sweat and grime from his skin. Finally he grabbed the sponge and soaped it, beginning to wash himself quickly, his irritation returning along with the action. 

Jonas was the main problem. OK, he was from another planet with different cultural mores, but he had been at the SGC long enough to know what was acceptable behaviour and what wasn't. Practising kleptomania off world was not the healthiest of hobbies, especially when their hosts had started to notice things were going missing when SG-1 were in the vicinity. Hence the reason their return to Earth had been more precipitous than Jack had bargained for. Then at the debrief Jonas hadn't even had the grace to apologise for putting his team mates’ lives in danger, instead he was expecting congratulations on gaining some alien technology. The debrief hadn't been the quietest one on record either. Hammond had had to intervene and call a halt when things become a little heated. Jack had left Hammond to, once again, explain that theft wasn't considered a valuable social skill amongst most of the peoples of Earth. Angrily Jack hit the tiles with the side of his clenched fist. The slight pain brought home to him again just how tired he felt. He leaned his forehead against the cool tiles and tried to calm down. 

He found himself thinking about previous missions. OK, Daniel could get himself into trouble quicker than anyone else he knew but by the same token he was as honest as the day and wasn't afraid to stand up for his beliefs or to put himself in danger to help someone else. Jack snorted softly. Daniel rushed in where angels feared to tread which was why now Jack had to deal with Jonas and Daniel wasn't here anymore. In the privacy of his own mind Jack admitted he missed the little shit more than he would have believed possible. 

After Daniel's initial return visit there hadn't been any further appearances to any other members of the team. He was a little disappointed with that but couldn't blame him. Why would he want to hang around with his old team when they couldn't understand his new life?

Despite the soothing warm water Jack could feel himself beginning to tense up again. Reluctantly he turned the water off and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. He dried himself briskly, put the towel to one side for laundering later and went to his bedroom and got into bed.

An hour later, even though he was wearied he couldn't get to sleep. He turned onto his back, the duvet sliding down to his waist. He stared at the ceiling in the darkness unable to quiet his mind. 

This latest problem with Jonas had only served to underline how much better the team had operated with Daniel on board. He sighed deeply, his left hand coming to rest on his chest. Idly he ran his hand through his chest hair, then his thumb brushed across a nipple. The tingle of stimulation reminded him that there was something he could do by himself which would probably dispel his frustrations and help him to sleep, for at least a little while. A little quality time with his right hand would work wonders. 

Making himself comfortable with his left arm behind his head he settled in to toy with himself for a while. Gently he stroked himself along his lengthening shaft. He took hold of his erection, feeling the blood pump thickly making his dick throb in his hand. He’d had a hard on, on and off for days, mainly through fear not lust though, and hadn’t had time or space to give himself release either. His balls gave an answering spasm of almost pain as he caressed them carefully. 

He closed his eyes and mentally played through his list of favourite fantasies. Picking one which involved a couple of well endowed blondes he let his fingers run across his foreskin then he began to pump his dick gently. His body and mind needed the release this would give him.

His fantasy was unfolding in a very satisfactory manner when it was derailed by a bright light on his closed eyelids. Irritably he ignored it for a few seconds before his innate curiosity got the better of him. 

He slitted his eyes open, then opened them properly. He was right, there was more light in his bedroom than there should have been!

“Daniel! Daniel is that you?” he whispered to the glowing shape hovering uncertainly in the middle of the room.

“Yes, Jack, it’s me.”

Surreptitiously Jack withdrew his hand and sat up leaning against the headboard.

“How ya doin’?”

“I’m fine.”

“How did you get here?”

“Umm, I followed you.”

“What? Where from? The Mountain?”

“Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“Ummm, well, ummm….”

“Daniel!”

“I was with you on the last mission and I came back through the Stargate with you.”

Jack smiled.

“You were there?”

“Yeah. Thought you might be able to use someone to talk to.”

Jack snorted at the understatement.

“I didn’t see you there. Where were you?”

Instead of answering, Daniel damped down his light emissions until he was indistinguishable from any other shadow in the darkened room.

“How….?”

The glow returned to its former level of brightness.

“It takes effort to change the frequency of emissions, so unless there is a purpose for doing so we tend to stay like this,” Daniel explained.

“Do you come with us all the time?” Jack asked curiously.

“No. Not all the time.”

“Why this time?” he persisted.

Daniel was silent for a while before he whispered,

“I miss you all. I just wanted to see you. Then I saw Jonas….. “

“Stop right there! I do not wish to be reminded of him.”

“I thought you might take that attitude, Jack. Try and remember he comes from a completely different culture, he is trying hard to assimilate ours….”

”Teal’c comes from a different culture as well, but he doesn’t steal from the people we meet on the other side of the ‘gate!”

Daniel floated closer as Jack raised his voice.

“Jack!” he sighed, as he hovered at Jack’s eyeline over his bed.

“No Daniel, you listen,” Jack jabbed his finger towards his old friend, but misjudged the distance and touched Daniel’s new form. 

He stopped speaking and dropped his arm in shock, looking wonderingly at his fingers.

“Jack! Are you alright?”

“I can touch you!”

“Not as you did before, but yes, you can touch me.”

“I didn’t know that. I thought it would give me a shock or my hand would go right through you.”

“I’d never hurt you.”

“Not intentionally, no.”

Jack reached out to one of the glowing tendrils in front of him. Obligingly Daniel moved that part of himself closer to let Jack satisfy his curiosity. Jack ran his fingertips along the tendril. It felt warm and soft and left dancing tingles along his skin. He found himself smiling at the sensation. 

“You like that?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah, it feels strange but pleasant. What does it feel like to you?”

“Sort of warm and fizzy. I think it’s the small electrical currents on your skin. Turn your arm over.”

Jack held his arm out. Gently and carefully one of the tendrils wrapped itself around his wrist and turned his arm so the hairy side was uppermost. Where it touched him he could feel a slight contact, as if his wrist had been wrapped in body warmed silk, but he knew it was Daniel. As if his brain could now interpret the sensation as Daniel touching him. Slowly another tendril stroked along the hair on his arm towards his shoulder. Immediately the hair on his arm stood on end, bringing out goose bumps over most of Jack’s torso and hardening his nipples instantly. It felt very, very good and, given his previous state, shockingly erotic. Laughing he pulled his arm away, trying to cover his body’s inappropriate response with humour.

“Wow!” he shivered in wonder and amusement.

He could hear the smile in Daniel’s voice as he said,

“I’m told that feels very, very good on skin.”

“It does! Oh, it does! Who told you about that?”

“Some of the people from Oma’s race. If they ascended before a partner or a friend, quite a number of them stayed with their human partners or companions until it was time for them to ascend. They learned how to touch without hurting.”

“Learned?”

“What?”

“You said they learned how to touch without hurting?”

Daniel had almost forgotten that because Jack played the buffoon didn’t necessarily mean he was one.

“You’ve seen what power Oma has and what it can do to Jaffa and Goa’uld.”

“You can do that now?”

“Not quite as well, I’m still learning, but I will be able to at some point in the future.”

Daniel moved nearer to Jack again but Jack reflexively pulled back, not wanting his friend to find out he was so aroused he had a hard-on which could drive nails through a board at present.

“I’m sorry Danny,” Jack apologised, perceiving Daniel was puzzled and a little hurt. 

He leaned forward trying to ease the discomfort whilst at the same time not letting Daniel see the reason for his discomfort. 

“Jack?”

Jack rested his elbows on his bent knees and leaned forward a little more, giving the duvet all this attention.

“Oh! Oh, I’m sorry Jack, I didn’t mean to do that to you.”

“Ah, forget it Danny,” Jack replied trying to stop himself wincing at the same time as he was willing his body to get back to normal, for that inconvenient erection to go away.

“Don’t be embarrassed Jack!”

“What’s not to be embarrassed about? My good friend stroked my arm and look what happened!” he almost wailed as he dropped his head in his hands, then winced again as his blue balls objected to the slight change in position.

“Do you want me to leave so you can, you know..?” Daniel asked quietly.

“No, it’s OK Danny, you just…hover there, while I jerk off!” Jack replied, bitterness creeping into his tone.

He rested his head on his arms which were in turn folded on the top of his bent knees. They both knew Jack would be too tender to be able to touch himself and get some relief for a while.

Jack flinched when he felt Daniel settle on the bed behind him.

“Daniel, whatcha doin’?”

“Shush, just relax.”

“Daniel I appreciate the thought but if I wanted a fuck buddy I’d find someone who would be around a lot more than you!”

“You know how to wound Jack,” Danny replied flippantly, “Now lean back against me.”

“Don’t Danny, please,” he said softly, now really moving towards pain.

“I’m not going to touch you there, Jack. I know you wouldn’t be able to bear it. Now lean back a little.”

For once Jack did as he was asked, as he placed his palms on the bed he groaned,

“Jeez, I’ve not been like this in years.”

“Sorry Jack, this is mostly my fault.”

“How do you make that out?” he asked as he shifted around carefully.

“I shouldn’t have touched you at all. I didn’t realise you were already so, so..”

“Turned on is the expression you’re looking for.”

“So turned on,” Danny repeated dutifully. “If I’d have known I would have stayed away, for a while at least.”

“Yeah, well, can’t be helped now,” Jack told him allowing his body to lean back against Daniel’s form. 

Jack could feel pleasant warmth all the way down his arms and his back and around his head. It was quite soothing and helped to bleed some of the tension out of his shoulders.

After a couple of minutes Jack said,

“This is quite pleasant, Danny.”

A chuckle next to his ear told him there would be a funny answer coming before it happened.

“That’s nice Jack, but I haven’t done anything yet!”

“Smartass!”

“Bone head!”

“Yeah, both of ‘em,” Jack muttered.

He could feel Daniel laughing against the side of his head. 

It really did feel nice to be held in warmth and easy affection like this. There was none of the tension here that he would have felt if Daniel had been in corporeal form and holding him like this. Jack felt his hair ruffle as if someone were stroking his head, then a touch on his cheek which, for all the world, felt like the touch of warm lips.

“Did you just kiss me?” he asked.

“As close as it gets to a kiss. Didn’t you like it?”

“Didn’t mind it.”

“I used to love to kiss, and not just when making love either.”

“Sara used to love kissing as well.”

“What did you like best?”

Jack considered the question.

“This.”

“What?”

“I was sometimes away for months on operations I could never tell my wife about. It was usually uncomfortable, tense all the time, unsafe and then I’d be allowed to go home. All I wanted was for Sara to hold me in a nice, warm, clean bed where we were safe with my son in the next room.”

Jack was silent for a few moments, remembering those times before he said,

“Not what you expected, huh? Macho Colonel Jack O’Neill liked snuggling more than nailing his wife to the mattress.”

The last part was said with false bravado.

“Wish I’d known that before. That’s the bit I liked as well, the closeness and the sharing.”

“How come that sounded better coming from you than me?”

“I’m still a linguist Jack, better with words!”

Jack smiled as he felt the warmth move in waves up and down his neck. Then the warm feeling seemed to penetrate through his skull. Dreamily he heard himself whisper urgently,

“Danny!”

“Trust me Jack.”

Then Jack felt his body responding. He could feel phantom touches all over, a warmth spreading from his thighs up to his hips. His breathing sped up and he started to pant. He could feel sweat spring out of his pores, the sweet tension coiling low and heavy in his belly, pulling his aching balls up tight against his body. Involuntarily he arched his neck trying to cry out but not having the breath to do so, his back bending then he heard himself moaning as he felt himself come in long, lush waves of white hot intensity.

It could have been minutes or hours later when Jack came to again. He was still cradled in warmth. Even before he opened his eyes he knew Daniel was still there with him. Jack stretched, he felt wonderful. Boneless and relaxed as if he had been making love for hours.

“Hmmm,” he murmured intelligently.

“Nice to have you back with us Jack.”

Jack couldn’t be bothered with witty repartee.

“Feel better?”

He nodded. No aches, just blessed satiation. “Thank you,” he whispered as he turned to make himself more comfortable against the warm body.

Suddenly his mind leapt out of its cosy niche. Warm body? He opened his eyes carefully. His senses tuned to all sensations now. He was lying across a human body, his head resting on a male chest, a naked male chest. The owner of the chest was stroking his hair, his other arm draped across Jack’s back. One of Jack’s thighs was between the other man’s legs. The sticky evidence of his ecstasy was smeared over them both. Jack stiffened in the loose, easy hold. He heard a rumble of laughter, the sound transmitting through Daniel’s chest.

“It’s a bit late for being coy, Jack!” he said softly, dropping a kiss on the top of his head, not stopping his stroking of the grey hair against his face.

Jack noticed something else. The skin under face was warm and lifelike but he couldn’t hear any sounds of breathing or a heartbeat. Just to make sure he pressed his ear firmly to Daniel’s chest.

“There isn’t a heartbeat so you can stop trying to find one!”

Jack turned his face to drop a kiss on the muscled planes. Gently he ran his fingertips across the raised ridges of a nipple. There was no reaction to his touch. Experimentally he moved his leg but couldn’t feel any excited flesh to stimulate either.

“Do you … um…..”

Jack put his hand down to rest questioningly against Daniel’s quiescent genitals.

Gently but firmly Daniel brought Jack’s hand back up to lie on his chest again.

“There’s no need Jack. This body isn’t real enough to have sex with.”

For some unaccountable reason Jack could feel himself flushing.

“You can touch me but I can’t touch you?”

“You can touch me but you can’t make love to me,” Daniel corrected him.

“So there’s no sex on the next level?”

“Not the way it is here. There are no gender issues or sexual orientation issues.”

Jack propped his chin on Daniel’s chest and looked at his face.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, we can make love.”

Jack wriggled his eyebrows at Daniel when he stopped speaking.

“No, I won’t tell you about it! Jack O’ Neill, you have the instincts of a voyeur!”

“So? Don’t most men?”

Daniel laughed out loud as Jack smiled while his eyes were drawn to the shape of Daniel’s lips. They looked grey in the half lights of the room, but he could remember their plump pinkness.

“Yes.”

Permission was given readily to what Jack had been considering. He looked into Daniel’s eyes. It was too dark to see their colour but he could make out a little light glinting from their surface and the shape of his eyelashes as he blinked. 

Carefully Jack raised himself up and then touched his lips to Daniel’s. They felt soft and warm with the little bit of stubble on his face providing a counterpoint to the smoothness. The kiss was good and enjoyable without being too passionate. 

When they broke apart Daniel smiled at him and then pushed him over onto his side, threading his arm under Jack’s arm and his other arm under Jack’s neck so both hands joined over his heart. He pushed his knee between Jack’s thighs then tightened his hold agreeably, settling for what was left of the night.

“Why don’t you go and see the others?” Jack asked.

“Don’t think Teal’c likes cuddling,” Daniel said, his reply ending on an ‘Oof’ as Jack elbowed him in his ribs.

“Very funny! Why?”

“I don’t think they would appreciate seeing me again.”

“You are kidding, right?”

“No. Sam has almost worked her way through her grief, as has George and Janet. They see me and it will bring it all back again. Teal’s is the same to some extent. You, being the hard nosed bastard that you are, are the only one who can take me dropping in then not seeing me again for weeks.”

“Oh, so that’s why I get the pleasure of your company?”

“Not the whole reason, no.”

Jack didn’t have to be told the rest. He knew, and he knew Daniel was right. Sam or Janet would be back to snivelling wrecks if they saw him again and then had to see him leave.

To show he understood Jack brought one of Daniel’s hands to his lips and kissed his palm. Daniel pulled him close and then pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade. Jack was settling to sleep when he thought of something.

“You’re not going to be here in the morning again, are you?”

Daniel didn’t bother to reply.

A few moments later Jack entwined his fingers with Daniel’s and closed his eyes before saying,

“Don’t stay away too long.”

His reply came in the form of lips pressed firmly to the top of his spine, then the side of a face lay against that point.

Seconds later Jack gave into to his body’s demand for sleep, his grip slowly relaxing. 

Daniel lay spooned up behind Jack for a few more hours, enjoying the closeness. Just before dawn he stirred, without waking Jack. He set the coffee maker to get a good strong morning brew going then came back into the bedroom, knowing the scent of fresh coffee would waken Jack soon. Turning back he took a last look at his sleeping friend. He looked younger, less cynical when in repose. Daniel ran his hand through his hair, feeling where the sweat of his pleasure had dried in the strands. Leaning forward he brushed his lips against Jack’s salty cheek.

“Goodnight sweet prince,” he whispered just before he reverted to his energy form and left the house.


End file.
